Forbidden Kiss
by dannie oranges
Summary: Hidden Leaf Village is a peaceful village. That is, until a young girl came in. And, when that girl came, vampires started to invade the quiet streets of the village…and something triggered inside the Uchiha... full summary inside..SasukeXoc RxR please!
1. Triggered

**A/N: **This isn't my new story, just one of them. Hello everybody! Immortal here, uhm… my story took place after Uchiha has returned, and after he had taken full control - better yet got rid of his power. Please read and enjoy! Oh, please don't forget to review, too.

**Summary: **Hidden Leaf Village is a peaceful village. That is, until a young girl came in. And, when that girl came, vampires started to invade the quiet streets of the village… and something triggered inside the Uchiha. Something… unknown… Will they – or she be able to return things back to normal? Or will things just get worse? SasukeXoc

_**DICLAIMER:**__ I do NOT own Naruto, or any of its characters, with the exemption of Yuki, and the Vampire clan._

***Forbidden Kiss***

**XxxxX**

It was full moon that time – a beautiful night. The wind blew softly, as the grass danced with the wind. The trees rustled, and there was silence, and peace. It is a beautiful night, indeed.

Naruto was patrolling that night. _To become a future Hokage, I must be able to protect my village even before I become one,_ he would think. He sat down the bench just outside the village gates. He was going to stay there for a few more minutes before the end of his shift. _I'm glad this place is safe now,_ he thought to himself.

**X-x-x-x-X**

_3… 2… 1… The end!_ He thought. He yawned and stretched his arms. _End of the shift! Yay!_ He told himself, as he stood up, getting ready to go home. Before he was able to go inside the village's gates, he heard footsteps… he turned around, and he saw a figure, getting clearer as it got nearer and nearer. When it was close, he was able to shape out what it was – a girl. She was crying.

She was obviously tired, exhausted, and…

"P-please h-help me!!" she said, trying to make her voice loud and clear, but it was barely understandable, because she was crying so much. Naruto was able to, in some way. He can't see the figure clearly, since it was dark. "What is it?" he asked her. She couldn't answer him, not stopping from crying. Just a few seconds later, she fainted.

Naruto caught her on time. "Poor girl," he said, as he shook his head, in a pitiful manner. He took her to the hospital…

**X-x-x-x-X**

She woke up the next morning. She sat up as fast, and looked around. She saw the blonde, sitting on the sofa, beside the window. "Wh-where… am I?" she said. Her soft voice called Naruto's attention. Naruto looked at her. His expression turned into a grin. "I see youre awake now!" he smiled, his voice loud and active. She looked at him, obviously trying to think who he was, and where she saw him.

"Who… are you?" she asked him, her voice still soft. "Oh, right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto told her, still in his usual tone, but in this statement, you can sense he's proud. "And, you are…?"

"Yuki Kurosaki," she said, sharing her smile. She smiled at him. "You fainted last night, so I brought you here…" he said, as he stooped. She turned away from him when he said that statement, her smile fading away. "What was it last night that you were asking help for? You seem to be in trouble last night," Naruto asked her, curious in manner.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she forced a smile, but it was obviously fake. There was a soft knock at the door. Naruto and Yuki both looked at the door. "I'll go get it," Naruto said, as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Naruto! I heard you were here and…" Sakura said, after Naruto had opened the door. She paused for a moment, after she saw a girl with really black, shiny, long hair. "… I never thought you got some company," Sakura continued. Naruto nodded.

"Whoa! Sasuke!! Never thought you'd ever come out of that old… home of yours!" he said loudly as he looked at him. Sasuke didn't say anything – quiet as always. Sakura punched Naruto at the shoulders. "Ow! That hurt!! What'd I do now?!" Naruto shouted, his hand on the part Sakura punched.

"NOTHING. Just… never mind," Sakura replied, satisfaction in her voice. They all entered the room. "Hello, there! I'm Sakura Haruno, Naruto's friend! Nice to meet you" Sakura greeted Yuki with a smile. "Uhm… hi, Haruno-san… I'm Yuki Kurosaki, nice to meet you, too" she said, smiling back at Sakura.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood up, leaning against a wall, quiet as he can be. "Sasuke!!! Aren't you EVEN gonna introduce yourself??!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't respond. "MEN, you haven't even changed in all THESE YEARS!" Naruto screamed again.

Obviously, they were going to start a fight again. But, Sakura didn't do anything… she knew nothing would happen anyway. "Forgive the two, that's just how they show their friendship to each other," Sakura smiled at Yuki, which Yuki did in return as well. "That guy over there is Sasuke Uchiha," she said, not mentioning to Yuki about the _"hot"_ part. Surely she didn't want to add one more of those admirers in the list?

"I see… okay," she said, her voice as soft as it can be. She seemed entertained with Naruto pouncing Sasuke… while Sasuke, cool as ever, would evade every single attempt, showing no reaction, nor emotion.

When Sasuke was forced to go near Yuki, she felt something painful in her neck… she moaned, it became more painful as Sasuke drew closer. Suddenly, images flashed quickly in her head. It was rapid, and that the memories of…

"AHHH!!" she screamed, hand on both her head and neck. "Yuki!" Naruto and Sakura screamed, as they went close to her. Sasuke didn't, but there was a small noticeable expression in his face – shock, maybe…

A few moments later, Yuki calmed down. "What was it, Yuki?" Sakura asked her, concern is present in her voice. "I'm fine… it's nothing," she said, running a hand through her hair. Sasuke watched from the far side of the room. But, in a few moments later, he felt pain, too. He tried to control himself, and he was able to… He felt the same pain, after Orochimaru bit him.

From outside the window, two unknown people hidden in the trees were watching what was going on in there, the whole time.

"We've found Yuki, and him," one of them said. "Yeah, lucky us," the other one replied, the feeling of success obvious in his tone. "Let's go, before any of us gets noticed," the first one said, as he opened a portal at the tree trunk. "… I think we've been, the whole time," the other one said, looking at the blonde, who was obviously looking at them… The other one didn't reply, but went inside the portal. The other followed, and the portal closed down.

**X-x-x-x-X**

That night, Yuki moved in to Sakura's house temporarily. She didn't want to be alone that night – she didn't want to experience the same one she experienced the night before…

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha's, Sasuke couldn't sleep… infact, the pain he felt that morning is what he's feeling now, and it's worse. "Arggh… ahh…" he moaned, as he put both hands on where the cursed mark was. Little by little, the feeling started to take over again… but different this time. Suddenly, he jumped out of his window. The next thing he knew, he was running on the streets of the village… and, blood… him…

_**XxxxX**_

**A/N:** So there! First chapter is done! I don't think it's that good, but… well, my head won't let me sleep 'cause, somehow, it wanted me to post this. Well, comments, criticisms, and suggestions are very much accepted. PLEASE REVIEW! XD Thanks a lot!! 

_**Preview:**__ Sasuke woke up the next morning… not in bed, but at the doorstep. What's worse, he felt chilly, until he knew he was wet, but not with water, but with blood… "What's… happened…?"_


	2. Dreams

**A/N:** Hello again to everybody! imm0rtal here… uhm… WELCOME to the next chapter of the story!! Hehe… Uhm… alrighty… I noticed from the last chapter… it kind of sucked… or it did… whatever, I'm planning to change it. For now, let's move on to this one… Hope this sounds better! Read, and enjoy!! XD

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF NARUTO, ONLY YUKI, AND THE VAMPIRE CLAN._

_**Rewind: **__Yuki met the Team 7, and thought of staying to Konoha, thinking she will be safe from any sort of harm. Sasuke, felt something going on inside him… what was it??_

**Forbidden Kiss**

**II- Dreams**

Sasuke woke up the next morning… not in bed, but at the doorstep. What's worse, he felt chilly, until he knew he was wet, but not with water, but with blood… "What's… happened…?" He didn't understand. He ran a hand through his hair, and realized it is, wet with blood as well… He went to the comfort room, and washed them off. He washed his face as well. He looked at the mirror, and he saw hooded men behind him.

"Hello, dear brother," one spoke, his face unseen, only his mouth. _Brother? _he thought. The man smiled, not a friendly one. He saw two pointed teeth. They went near him… closer, and closer…

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto screamed, as he kept on hitting Sasuke's face with a pillow. "Wake up! Would ya?! Do you even realize what time it IS?!"

"NARUTO! I said quit IT!!" Sakura screamed at Naruto, trying to stop Naruto from hitting Sasuke. She held one of Naruto's arm, the other one holding a camera… obviously she was pressing the "capture" button.

Sasuke sat up, looking at both of them. "ATLAAAAAST!!" Naruto said, his hyperactive self returning. "Sasuke! You're awake!" she said, looking at him, hiding the camera behind her. She smiled, wishing he didn't see the camera she was just holding.

"…Hn," that famous expression from him came out. He looked away, forgetting about the dream. "What are you two doing here...? Didn't your parents – or those who took care of you teach you not to barge in to somebody's house without permission?" he told them, his voice cold, and with no expression.

"We came here to get you up! It's already noontime you know!! And we've got somebody to escort to Tsunade-sama!! We're gonna get Kurosaki-chan to see Tsunade-sama."

"Yep. She's waiting outside," Sakura mentioned, looking at the window, where Yuki could be clearly seen.

"HURRY UP, TEME!! You wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting, would you?? Besides, she's been waiting there for almost…" he paused for a moment, looked at his watch, and then continued… "3 WHOLE HOURS!"

_3 whole hours? _He thought. He isn't that type of person to wake up late, nor is he the type that wouldn't wake up in one call. "GET READY!!" Naruto screamed loud as he can to his ear. Sasuke kept cool, and walked away…

**X-x-x-x-X**

"Hm? And who is this?" Tsunade put down her pen, looking at Yuki. "She is Yuki Kurosaki! She just came here yesterday, and…" Naruto was cut off when Tsunade said "I see, you may now leave the room."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke nodded. They all went outside, except for Yuki…

Outside, Naruto was at the door, Sakura beside him, while Sasuke was sitting on a bench/chair at the hallway. He couldn't take off that dream he had last night. _What does it mean?_ He kept on asking. He was interrupted when Naruto whispered to Sakura, though loud enough to be heard "Her full name's Yukino Aikawa Kurosaki, nice!!"

**X-x-x-x-X**

"Where are you from?" Tsunade asked her, laying back on her chair. Her two fingers playing with her pen, she looked at Yuki.

Yuki looked at her, with nothing to answer… she didn't want to tell where she really lives… in fact, she doesn't actually know where she stays, all she knew was that…

She thought of a good name of a place, _it better be quick… what good name…?_ she thought, trying to think as fast as she could.

"Where do you-" Tsunade raised her voice a bit – she doesn't like waiting. She wasn't finished with her sentence when Yuki abruptly said "Suna. I came… from Suna." It was the only name – or place she could think of. After all, that was where her "masters" had found her, as they say. But, she didn't trust them that much…

**X-x-x-x-X**

Sakura looked at Naruto, whose ears were placed firmly on the door, listening to every bit of information he could hear…

"She came from Suna, cool!" Naruto grinned, as he kept on listening.

"Naruto, you know very well that eavesdropping is bad! So stop that now!" Sakura told Naruto, in manner telling him, like the way moms reprimand their children when they do something wrong. Though, in the inside, _Tell me more!_ Sakura thought.

"Just a little longer, plea- hold it! They're coming out!" Naruto cried, as he arranged himself, and moved away from the door. Sakura calmly leaned against the wall, beside the door. It opened, as if on cue, with Yuki just behind Tsunade.

"So, you've got yourself new company," Tsunade told Team 7. "And, I want you to do me a little favor," she continued, a hand on her hip, the other one ran through her hair. "I want you to teach her every thing you know, and learned about being a ninja," she paused, putting a hand below her chin, signifying she's thinking. "As punishment of eavesdropping," she grinned, a tone of satisfaction obvious as she spoke.

Naruto's mouth fell open, and Sakura frowned… _You're gonna pay for for this, Naruto!_ She thought. "Naruto, you'll be in charge of the handling of shuriken, kunai, and other items usable for battle… Sakura, you're in charge of teaching her how to heal… wounds, chakra, whatever there is to heal…the ones I taught you," Tsunade pointed to each one of them, as she mentioned both Sakura and Naruto's tasks. Sakura felt relieved, for Sasuke wouldn't take part of teaching her anything… anything at all.

"Now, I'll go back to my office. I would like to see Yuki when she's ready to show me the tricks, and techniques you've taught her," she said, the usual loud voice she always uses, as she turned around. Sakura's relief was complete, but only before Naruto…

"HEY! That's UNFAIR!! WHY do we GET to teach Yuki all we did while SASUKE SITS DOWN AND RE-" Naruto screamed at Tsunade, but was cut off when Sakura covered his mouth, her heart beating fast. _No, no, Tsunade-sama, don't change your mind,_ her innerself tried to tell Tsunade, wishing her innerself was correct.

"Speaking of the Uchiha…" Tsunade turned around, and faced Sasuke, who looked at her, showing no expression. "I want to know how much you've improved, and what you've learned these past few years, so…" she stopped, putting her hair behind her, the other hand on her hip. "You teach her the strategies you've learned, and how to use chakra perfectly," she said, plainly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've some work to do," she entered her office, but before she closed the door, she winked at Yuki. She proceeded, then left Yuki with Team 7.

"THANKS A LOT, NARUTO!" Sakura screamed at Naruto, then punched him on the cheek. "OUCH! WHAT'D I DO?!!" he screamed back, rubbing his cheek. Yuki said nothing… just sat at the far end of the bench/chair (**a/n:** whichever of the two :P). "Guys…? Is it alright with you?" Yuki asked them, innocence seen through her eyes. Naruto and Sakura stopped arguing, faced her and said "OFCOURSE!!"

**X-x-x-x-X**

They were at the place where they first trained. "Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Sakura whispered to Naruto doubtfully. "Yeah! Ofcourse!" he replied to Sakura proudly, through a whisper, too. They were planning to ruin Sasuke's image to Yuki, so Yuki wouldn't like a single bit – or anything about Sasuke. "Alright! Here's your schedule of training starting tomorrow!!" he said proudly, pointing at the paper with schedule written on it. Naruto explained everything about the schedule to Yuki. Yuki agreed, no complaints or anything… _I hope I get to spend time with… Sasuke… _she thought. Yep, she likes him… a little crush, maybe.

**X-x-x-x-X**

"_Come with us, and you will achieve one thing you'll never have… you won'tregret it… one thing you'll never have when you stay where you are,"_ these words ran through Sasuke's head. He turned around to see the hooded man again. "What do you want from me?" he asked him, confusion in his voice.

"_You, for you are ONE OF US…"_ he said, his voice getting louder, echoing in his head. _"Come, Uchiha… come…"_ it echoed again and again, until…

"No…" Sasuke sat up, sweat dropping from his head, _dreams again,_ he thought. He'd been bothered by those dreams since yesterday, and it was his fifth time waking up that night. _Nonsense,_ he thought, as he lay down again. But, before long, he felt something around the curse mark… pain. It wasn't as much painful as the one he had the night before. It was weird, indeed. The curse mark had silenced months before, and now it seemed returning back to life once again. _Why?_ Was the question, and he wanted an answer.

**X-x-x-x-X**

**A/N:** That's all of it for now!! Good thing I got some time to post it… Yay!! Reviews and suggestions, WIDELY ACCEPTED! Thanks SinD, very much!! XD

_**Preview:**__ "Alright, break time!" Naruto shouted, happily. He ran towards the three trunks (__**a.n.**__ if you call those three things trunks… :D) Yuki felt happy, too, not because 'twas break, but because, she was able to do so well, just in her first day. She inhaled the afternoon breeze, as if she'd never been outside before… well, 'twas true, anyway. She was about to sit down the grassy area when she felt cold hands, touch her hair, from behind. She was paralyzed, not of power, but because…_


	3. Memories

**A/N: **Hello again everybody! How's everyone doin'? XD Oh, yeah, here we are on Chapter 3!! -.-' Uhm… Well, I've got a free time now ;D Heehee, Now, this chapter's about to start! Please enjoy it!!

_**Rewind:**__ "__You, for you are ONE OF US…"__ he said, his voice getting louder, echoing in his head. __"Come, Uchiha… come…"__ it echoed again and again, until…_

**Forbidden Kiss**

**III – Memories**

"Whoa! Our guest's here! Good mornin' there, Yuki!!" Naruto, active as always, told the two other in his, loud, loud voice. "Good mornin', Yuki!" Sakura smiled at her. "Good morning," she replied them, softly, but happily. Only the Uchiha, his back leaning against a tree, while his arms crossed, didn't seem to mind them. "Good morning, Uchiha-san," she shyly said, as she let out a smile. He didn't respond, just stood steady. But even though he didn't mind her, the smile never left her face.

"So, 're you ready?" Naruto asked her, excitement present in his tone. His hands on his waist, he grinned. Yuki herself couldn't deny the feeling, though she seemed just as usual outside. "Yes," she smiled, feeling the rush of excitement run through the whole of her. _I hope I get things right,_ she thought.

**X-x-x-x-X**

"Now, steady… aim… SHOOT!" Naruto said, carefully demonstrating, doing his job perfectly. "BULLSEYE!!!" he screamed, proudly, gazing at Yuki, who seemed impressed at what he did. "It took me only a few days to master the skill," he said, with a wink, then handed her a kunai. "Try it," he smiled, as if excited to see what the result would be. She took it, held it with both hands. She measured – the way the kunai's going to take, to hit the bullseye.

_Oh, gods please help me,_ Yuki thought to herself, and waited for the signal Naruto would give. "Shoot!" Naruto ordered, and she threw it. She gulped, _Oh, no,_ she thought. She heard the kunai hit into something. She looked for the kunai – and found it there – at the center, meaning, bullseye. Naruto grinned, and crossed his arms, then looked at Yuki.

"Good start!" he said happily, thinking that his "lessons" are effective. "Again," he turned serious, and gave Yuki a shuriken. And she did it again. And again it hit. "Okay, something's telling me… anyway, again," he said, and handed another. It repeated, and repeated, and repeated, but the results are all the same – a perfect hit.

Naruto's mouth fell open, in disbelief? _Is Tsunade obaasan really serious Yuki's just a beginner??! _He thought, looking at her. Sakura walked over, chuckling, and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "You mastered it in a few days? She mastered it with less than an hour," she said, in a teasing way. "Yeah… Man, she's GOOD," he said, arranging himself, ready to teach her the next lesson when his watch made an alrm sound.

"Alright, break time!" Naruto shouted, happily. He ran towards the three trunks (**a.n.** if you call those three things trunks…) :D Yuki felt happy, too, not because 'twas break, but because, she was able to do so well, just in her first day. She walked to the riverbank. She walked to the riverbank. She inhaled the afternoon breeze, as if she'd never been outside before… well, 'twas true, anyway. She was about to sit down the grassy area when she felt cold hands, touch her hair, from behind. She was paralyzed, not of power, but because…

Because she knew very well who he is, and where he'd come from.

"Hello, Yuki," the deep, male voice rang her head. He whispered to her. _All this time, they knew…_ she thought, still not moving. She remembered everything that night, in a flash. It suddenly felt like, it was just… a while ago. His cold hands shifted from hair to her arms. She felt herself, trembling inside, though she didn't want to show him.

"What is it, Yuki? Are you scared of me?" the man asked her, innocently. Yuki couldn't answer. All she knew was that…

**X-x-x-x-X**

"SAKURA! Where's my FOOD?!" Naruto ran towards them, happily, in his usual, proud voice. "Oh, here ya go, Naruto!" she replied to him, handing over a lunch box. "Ahh, this smells soooo good!" he said, inhaling all of the scent coming out of the lunchbox, as he opened it.

"Uh, Sasuke?" Sakura faced Sasuke, her food on her lap. Sasuke was sitting down at one of the three trunks. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, taking a bite from her rice cake. Sasuke sat there, the cool way he does. To himself, he knows that they already know what he means on every single move he does.

"Okay," she said, and smiled. "Just take food from here when you need it," she added, the smile becoming wider, and she continued eating. He sensed something… dark, just after Sakura talked to him. It was dark and familiar…

_The aura from the dreams,_ he thought, looking up, searching for… or from where that aura came from. "Hey! There's someone there with Yuki!" Naruto said out loud, he pointed where the place was with his left, he continued filling his mouth with the other, with the ramen he bought from the ramen shop just this morning. Sasuke looked at where Naruto was pointing, and found what he was looking not showing any expression, inside, he was… surprised. _Dreams… and reality?_

He was about to live his position when, in a blink of an eye, the man was no longer there. One of the men who appeared in his dreams. He didn't know which of them, for they were all wearing the same - black, and hooded.

**X-x-x-x-X**

Tsunade leaned her back against her chair, throwing the pen on the table. "Oh, I hate paper work!" she said, irritation in her tone. She remembered then that she assigned Team 7 to teach Yuki what they've learned. _I wonder how they're doing…_ she thought, as she turned her office chair to face the window. The sight of Konoha, _now in peace,_ she thought. She remembered Yuki, who she'd interviewed yesterday.

"_Alright, I want to ask you if you know anything about fighting," Tsunade asked her, putting her hair behind her. "… I don't fight, ma'am…" she told her, the tone of being ashamed present. Tsunade felt that this child has potential, both as a healer and a ninja. And she felt something… that this girl was close to her._

"Close…" the word came out of her mouth. She looked at the sky – blue and beautiful it is, as always. What was that feeling that ran through her? She'd never even met that girl before.

**X-x-x-x-X**

It was Sakura's turn. She'd been demonstrating to Yuki the ways of healing wounds, about how to make medicines for poisons, and even poison itself.

"Now, I want to see how you heal this bird's wounded wing," Sakura said, in her palms a cute little bird, handing to Yuki the bird with care. Yuki nodded, and she put her hand, a few inches from the bird's wing, and concentrated. "Remember, concentrate your chakra, but do not put too much on it," She reminded Yuki, in a way that, as if she's her sensei – well, that is true, for now.

Little by little the bird's wound got smaller. The bird moved a little bit - a sign that it felt much better. The wound didn't close, though. Yuki knew what to do. She took one of the herbs from where Sakura placed them, and put it on the wound. Then, she wrapped a strip of cloth, around the little bird's wing. _I hope I did it right,_ she thought. She'd been worried and… trembling a little, the whole while, since the time that strange figure had appeared.

"Good, you know very well what to do," Sakura said, and a smile came out of her face. Yuki smiled back, and felt happy for herself. She forgot about the figure that had appeared just a while ago – the aura that she had felt, that was lurking around her… she forgot about them for this whole while.

**X-x-x-x-X**

He watched from behind the tree, in the shadows where no one would notice. He watched her – everything she did from this morning, 'til now. "Enjoying ourselves, aren't we, Akuro?" a whisper came from above. "Aiko," Akuro called on her, looking from where the voice came from. Aiko just sat a branch, above him. And though it was dark because of the shadows, he could see some features of her. "I see you've finally decided to come out of our den," she said, his gaze never living her face.

Aiko was telling the truth, anyway. He'd never left their home in all his years… since… Yuki came. The fact that, in all his years of living, it was only now that he had breathed the scent of the outside world again…

_Maya held her very own baby, with all her love and affection showing as she hugged the little thing tight in her arms. He watched from outside, and he loved the way she looked like – if only they were his own. Yes, inside of him, he likes – or, loves her very much. It's her mistake, he would think, though he couldn't deny the pain he feels when he sees her with a baby, not his own – but his brother's._

"_Is she alright?" Akuro heard his brother, asking the midwife in an obviously worried tone. "Yes, congratulations, Yu. And, it is a girl," the midwife replied him, showing him how happy she was for him. "Thank you," Yu said, now excitement is present, and he ran towards the room._

_Akuro thought of something to say. Then he smiled, faced Yu, and said "Congratulations, brother." But Yu just passed by Akuro, as if he weren't there. Yu went beside Maya, and ran a hand through the baby's head._

The memory was long ago, but it seemed just yesterday – the pain, everything. "Ahh, I see. You see Maya in Yuki, don't you?" Aiko said, in a teasing manner, as she gazed at the training student. He returned his gaze to Yuki. "Want her back?" Aiko said, after a short period of silence. He didn't respond. "Go home," he said, ordering her, as the wind blew softly.

**X-x-x-x-X**

"Ryou, when are we going to start to pump things?? I'm getting all… impatient here…" he said calmly, his back leaning against the wall, his bangs touching his face. "Relax, Ji, there's still so much time," Ryou said bluntly, looking at the window, watching the sun go higher by the small hole of their old curtain.

_Here he goes, bossing around again,_ Ji thought, rolling his eyes in irritation. He knew that Ryou knew what he just thought, but he didn't care. Ryou just walked away – out of the big room. He wished Yu was still alive – the fact that he was a much better ruler than Ryou.

"You're not alone," a female voice came from behind him – soft, and playful, though she was serious. "Yeah," he said bluntly, looking at one side, to see her, even at the corner of his eye. "You're good at hiding, eh, Kai?" he said seriously, the thoughts of Yu ruling them still running through his head.

"I know how much justice you want for your brother, but, you wouldn't let that out through Ryou, would you?" Kai said, concern in her voice as if, though she said nothing to be concerned about – maybe about the risk he was going to take. He looked at the dark room, her words dancing around him, watching the very weak blue flame illuminate the place – though just a little.

"Besides, he isn't the one who destroyed your brother's life… is he?" she said again, walking closer to him. The sound of footsteps filled the whole room, but Ji minded his own business. She was right, anyway. Ryou wasn't the one who killed Yu. It was Yu's own wife, Maya… because she wanted Yuki to live as a normal human, while Yu wanted her as one of them. _Tss, just for that reason,_ he thought to himself. He knew his brother very well, and he knew that Yu would let her live as a human.

"Stop thinking about it," Kai interrupted him. He looked back at the flickering lights, as Kai held his hand…

**X-x-x-x-X**

Yuki held on her knees for support, catching her breath. She'd been working on her training with Sasuke, with no pauses at all. And what made it worse, this already involves chakra, which she already knew, drains stamina. She'd been working on her task, which is to manipulate water by the use of chakra. _Oh, no… _she thought, peeking with one eye if the Uchiha was watching.

And he is – leaning against a tree, his arms crossed – his face looking at her. _You can do it, Yuki! You wouldn't want him to think you're weak, would you?? _Her other side thought, trying to boost her energy, but she was already drained well enough to stop her from using her chakra any further.

"Charge," he said bluntly, not even making a single move from his current position. Though he showed no emotion, Yuki knew very well that, deep inside him, he was already irritated. He'd already been telling her to charge whenever needed, and he'd been telling her the same word many times already.

_Do it,_ she thought. She nodded in response to his order, stood up straight, and then started recharging. Feeling the energy running back to her, she concentrated, then…

She moved her hand upward, and the water rose. "You can do it, Yuki-san!!" Naruto can be heard, though barely. Yuki felt the feeling of success run through her, and she smiled to herself. And in moments later, she felt herself weakening again, she released her hold, as the water fell down to the river again.

She nervously looked up at him, his pretty onyx eyes looking at her, seriously, though you can't paint any emotion from it. Whatever she does, she could never read the boy's emotions, no matter how hard she tried. But, she felt happy for herself, that she was able to unleash so much power within her, and that… most of all… she was able to hang around the Uchiha, even though…

**X-x-x-x-X**

Sasuke watched Yuki, enjoying the sight, though keeping it to himself, Yuki try her best to stand up, even though she was very much strained from manipulating the water – much as how he felt when his father had asked him to try the jutsu the Uchihas favor the most.

His memories were interrupted when he felt a little pain from the spot of the cursed mark. _Again?_ He muttered. He hid at the shadows of the big tree. The pain didn't grow any much, and he felt well again. He stood up, erasing whatever pain he felt on his head. But when he moved away from the shadows, his eyes were like… things turned too bright. He walked towards the group, as if he didn't feel anything, though his sight was still too bright – and that he felt that his skin was burning a bit under the sun.

_This is weird,_ he thought. "Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura called him, her voice happy and active. He couldn't see her clearly, because his sight was too bright – but he can still see some of her features… _What is happening…? _He thought it to himself, and a question he wanted to answer the most.

**X-x-x-x-X**

"Hm… 'tis almost time," Aiko said, feeling strong energy rush through her, her voice soft, but excitement undeniable. Akuro looked at her. "I guess you feel the same energy," Akuro said calmly, in his deep, but attractive voice. She didn't respond, but she smirked.

"He's almost ready," a familiar voice came from behind the two. It was Ryou.

"… And Yuki?" Akuro asked Ryou curiously, his sight following Ryou's figure walk towards him. "Ah, the girl… who has the blood of Maya, and the one who holds the medicine which will grant us eternal powers…?" Ryou faced him slowly, each word playing in Akuro's mind. He wasn't interested at all he said, but the way Ryou said it… made him worry.

"What will you do?" he asked, worried expression present in him, his mind asking curiously.

"We only need the medicine. Ji decides what to do, then… surely he would suggest that he kill her, no?" Ryou said, teasingly, though in an evil manner, a smirk entering his pale face, as he watched every single move Yuki does with the group.

_Kill?_ This word screamed through Akuro's head. He wanted to scream at Ryou, but, all he can do – or all he was able to do was glare at him.

"Shall we take him later, then?" Aiko interrupted them, she knew they would start a fight again.

"Not until he completes the last step – that would be tonight," Ryou said, and an evil smile crossed his face. Aiko smiled, evil as his.

Whatever it is, Akuro doesn't seem to like it. He looked at Yuki, who seemed to have fun with her friends, a smile he'd never seen that come out from her pinkish lips when she was there. He showed outside he didn't care, but inside…

**X-x-x-x-X**

**A/N: **Busy Sched!! UGH!! MATH, SCiencE, BooK reports!!! WAHHHH!! This is kinda late… and it doesn't seem to… well, I am pretty busy, and that, I can hardly even think with all those… school work. This chapter doesn't seem so good to me, and their kind of… OOC… Soorry about that. Anyway, that's all of it. REVIEW PLEASE!! XD.

_**Preview: **__She found him… lying on the streets, his hand clutching on the cursed mark. He looked up to her, his eyes bright red. She had no idea what to do. Her fears had already overcome her. He stood up – and he looked weary. She didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed to see him this way – weak and…_

_She shook her head in disbelief. I must do something, she thought. As he was about to run away, she held his hand, and…_


	4. Change

**A/N: **Hi there, imm0rtal here :D Enjoying my vacation. Heehee. Sorry for the late post. I was kind of… busy. :D The exam finished just a week ago, and… I had to help in packing… Anyways, here's the story. And, oh, yeah, before I forget, I kind of am replacing the previous preview with this:

_**Preview:** "…Huh?" Naruto said, after a few minutes of silence. Sasuke didn't mind. Knowing Naruto, he'd probably ask some of those silly, self-explanatory questions. But he was surprised when he asked his question:_

_"Why is your Sharingan activated? Or is it…?"_

_His widened a bit, though so slight that nobody would notice. He didn't know. He didn't have any idea. But he is certain it's not the Sharingan. It was something… else._

_"And you said you aren't gonna use it when NOT NECESSARY," Naruto said, giving the last two words a bit more emphasis. Sasuke decided to keep quiet, and cool, rather than saying anything to his so-called "bestfriend", or, much better, "rival" at all. Surely it would all be a waste of…_

I kind of, uhh… didn't want things to run THAT fast. o.o and the events MOVE really fast. so… XD 'kay. So, here's the story. (Peace, everyone :D)  
Though I just thought... why still put the preview when you're on here already?? O.o'' XD silly me....

_**Rewind:**_ _The aura from the dreams, he thought, looking up, searching for… or from where that aura came from. "Hey! There's someone there with Yuki!" Naruto said out loud, he pointed where the place was with his left, he continued filling his mouth with the other, with the ramen he bought from the ramen shop just this morning. Sasuke looked at where Naruto was pointing, and found what he was looking for. Though not showing any expression, inside, he was… surprised. Dreams… and reality?_

**Forbidden Kiss**

**Chapter IV**

She carefully placed the medicine on the wounded arm of the patient. "There you go," Yuki said, nicely, and mother-like, to the young patient. The kid closed his eyes pretty hard, signifying he felt pain.

"Ow," he said, opening an eye to see what Yuki was doing. "I-is it going to take a little longer, nee-chan?" the kid asked her, in a voice that seemed to make you feel pity for him, and a voice that he will almost cry. "Just a little more, honey," she replied, in the same tone she used a bit earlier – mother-like, and nicely. She placed the band-aid on the wound carefully, then threw away the things she peeled off the band-aid.

"All set!" she said, loud as she could, but peaceful, and quiet, in a way. "Thanks!!" the kid stood up, happy and active again as he was before he had the wound. Actually, it isn't that painful to have a wound such as that. It isn't even severe. Just a normal one anyone might have in any simple and usual occasion.

"Be careful next time, 'kay?" she said, leaning down towards the kid, her smile never living her face. The kid nodded, and before leaving, he said "Thanks, nee-chan!"

Yuki stood up straight again, straightening her clothes, then walked towards the table. She took the medicine that she used there, and was about to return them to the cabinet, when she noticed a loud, familiar, voice. She turned around after she placed the medicine bottles, and watched the guy – Naruto, scream his anger away.

"Konohamaru!! Where the hell are you?! If I find you, I swear I'll – " he was cut off when he heard the sound of the cabinet shut, and that was when he finally noticed Yuki was there. "Yuki-chan!!" he happily said, in his usual cheerful, loud voice, seeming to forget all about Konohamaru all of a sudden.

"Naruto-kun!" she replied happily and loud as she could, but, well, her voice is just naturally soft – or maybe she just wouldn't push it out, because she's not used to it.

"Nice seeing you again! It's been…" he paused for a moment, counting something by his fingers, and then continuing "Three months since we last saw each other!"

He's right, three months since. And there was no communication – none at all. Yuki smiled, nodding in agreement. She locked the cabinet, and then turned to face him completely. "How've you been, Yuki-chan? What're you doing here?" he asked happily, no signs of remembering Konohamaru, or whatever he has done to him. "I'm fine. Life's been friendly to me… I work here. Medical nin," she said in her usual voice, her smile grew a little, happy as to where she is now.

Fifteen minutes passed, and she and Naruto did a little "interviewing" to each other, asking questions like, 'what happened …,' or the like. "Uhm, Naruto-kun?" she said, looking at the clock, then turning her gaze to the door. She saw him look at her, though only slightly, with full attention.

"Uhh, you know, I hate to stop talking, uhh… with you, but, uhm…" she stuttered. She didn't really want to cut the talking or anything, and she's having a hard time trying to put up the sentence, since she didn't want Naruto to mess up anything inside the clinic… and everybody knows how Naruto reacts when he…

"Weren't you, uhh…" Yuki paused, and when she felt the confidence come up to her, she continued "chasing Konohamaru, or something?"

Naruto suddenly looked up, eyes widened, remembering everything, and then, without warning, rushed off as fast as he could. Yuki heard him shout, in a manner as if though he was late, "LATER, YUKI-CHAN!!" and then, he screamed like a lost boy, saying something like, "MY WALLET!!"

And everything Yuki thought of came true. Naruto messed the clinic slightly, though if you look at it, it seems like, _Whoa, what a great mess._ Yuki sighed, and just went to work.

**X-x-x-x-X**

Sasuke sat down beside the window, looking outside, where he used to stay with the usual Team 7. USED TO. He couldn't go out anymore with his case, since he got pretty sensitive – or really sensitive to sunlight, though he can still on cloudy days, when it's pretty dark. Same goes with his vision. He couldn't see very well under the sun anymore, because everything turns too… bright.

Sasuke had actually no idea how much he had changed physically. He never really looked at the mirror. And he didn't want to do it. He didn't do anything to get a single peek from the mirror, because he didn't want to see himself turn into a monster… again. He became one once.

When he did what he wanted… when he fell for all Orochimaru's lies, when he killed his own brother, who went to so much trouble just to give him much more power, who was the person closest to him… and tried to destroy everything, just to follow his own… wishes. It was good he survived, but, guilt never left him.

He narrowed his eyes to take a good view from the outside, but it went pretty hard for him. He tried to go outside this past few weeks, but, well, all his attempts failed. The sun seemed to burn his skin, as if he was in a desert, and very close to the sun. His eyesight, though clear at the dark, couldn't see anything on day, but bright light – quite too bright for anybody to handle.

And he didn't even have any idea what has happened to him. Not a single detail at all. He just kept it all to himself. Just in a while, he saw a bit clearer, and a bit better what was outside. The skies were covered with clouds. And in that moment he didn't hesitate to go out.

He wore his hooded, dark-blue zip-up top with the Uchiha sign at the back that is short-sleeved over his black long-sleeved shirt. He wore pants of the same color as the short pants he wore before. His attire perfectly fit his condition, incase he will need any cover.

It was noon that time, and the clouds were still there. And that made him safe to stay outside. He leaned against the trunk of a big tree that stood alone among the others, just at the outskirts of the village. The place was where he usually stayed on when he was young - the view of the lake, with trees all around.

Just then, he felt the temperature rise a bit, and rays of the sun came down from the sky. The clouds moved away from each other, revealing the sun. His sight returned to its present condition. The wind blew softly, as if though saying hello to the sun while goodbye to the clouds. And now he's stuck there, until the clouds move overhead again.

He felt good that he was able to go outside again, once in a while, when…

"SASUKE?? That you?!" a familiar voice came from behind. Obviously, it was none other than Naruto.

Sasuke didn't respond. All he let go was a simple "Hn."

It was obvious that Naruto was looking for something to say… and, he showed a face that he found the words.

"AT LAST! You CAME OUT OF THAT… THAT…" he paused, then shouted loudly, enough to echo through the place, "THAT FREAKING HOUSE!!"

He was talking to Sasuke. And as usual, Sasuke would ignore this. "What were you doing, holing yourself up in that… place, anyway?!" Naruto said, in his usual tone, though it was obvious he was disgusted, even showing faces that showed annoyance, but seemed funny. Naruto hated his house, because it was dusty, unclean… and messy. That was, when he last saw it. He didn't even actually have an idea how much cleaning Sasuke did after their last visit. And he didn't have any idea how much messier HIS apartment is.

"…Huh?" Naruto said, after a few minutes of silence. Sasuke didn't mind. Knowing Naruto, he'd probably ask some of those silly, self-explanatory questions. But he was surprised when he asked his question:

"Why is your Sharingan activated? Or is it…?"

His widened a bit, though so slight that nobody would notice. He didn't know. He didn't have any idea. But he is certain it's not the Sharingan. It was something… else.

"And you said you aren't gonna use it when NOT NECESSARY," Naruto said, giving the last two words a bit more emphasis. Sasuke decided to keep quiet, and cool, rather than saying anything to his so-called "bestfriend", or, much better, "rival" at all. Surely it would all be a waste of…

**X-x-x-x-X**

"Is he ready?" Aiko asked Akuro, as they watched them from a distance. Akuro looked at the boy, eyeing him from head to toe, scanning every single part of him. "I don't know… he doesn't seem to be," he said, removing his hold from the bushes slowly, making no obvious movement nor sound. He leaned against a tall tree, crossing his arms. "And I don't care a bit. Besides, what… and why do we need him, anyway? He's just… a useless…"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't say that. He's a powerful man. Might be one of the reasons Ryou wanted him to be with us," Aiko said, defending in some way.

"And why?" the words slipped out of him, annoyance undeniable. Aiko didn't know what to say, and this silenced her. "Hungry?" she said, then dropped a bottle on his hands. "Keep cool," she said, jumping up to a branch. He didn't say any more words. He just drank the blood in the bottle that she gave him.

_A human's?_ he thought. "Yeah, slaughtered the guy just a while ago. Pretty hard to fight…" she paused, licking her lips, remembering the bit of memory when she killed the man. "and challenging," she finished her sentence, creepy in a manner, but did not affect him a single bit.

**X-x-x-x-X**

"I'll get it," Yuki said, drying her hands with a small towel, and then taking the newly slaughtered chicken on the table at the corner of the small kitchen. "Why, thank you, Yuki," said the old woman, by the name of Mayu. She is a friendly old woman, though she's really old, just by looking at her. She's thin, and frail. Yuki helps in the house when she has nothing to do. And she usually stays there. The place maybe small, but she finds it comfortable to stay in, rather than her house.

She handed over the dead chicken, and only nodded as her reply. She started cleaning the other utensils that are not in use thoroughly. She and the old woman aren't talking, making her feel a bit bored, but cleaning the utensils just saves her from boredom. She doesn't know of the old woman though. She didn't want to let her feel bored, and…

"Ah, my, my…" the woman said, as if shocked. Yuki turned to face her. The wooden ladle is on the ground, and Mayu is blowing her finger softly. "May I see it, ma'am?" Yuki asked with concern and respect as she went close to the old woman. "I'm fine, just continue your work," she said, bending down, trying to reach the ladle. But her bones are just too old.

"Let me do the cooking, please," Yuki said, reaching down the ladle, wiping it with clean, wet towel, then started to stir. Mayu smiled, she saw her in the corner of her eyes. "You remind me a lot about my daughter," the old woman said, emotions unclear in her tone. Yuki just smiled, not knowing how to respond to her question. "Where is she now?" Yuki asked, not stopping from stirring.

"I'm afraid she's gone now," the woman said, the smile fading away from her face. Sadness is the main emotion Yuki noticed. She didn't mean to… she didn't know. "I'm sorry…" she said, feeling the way the old woman felt.

"It's alright," she said, smiling, though the emotion of her smile was unreadable. Then she proceeded telling Yuki about her daughter...

**X-x-x-x-X**

It's 5:00 pm. Sasuke walked at the main streets of the village, planning to go home as soon as possible, so that he could avoid any more sunlight. He heard the noises of the streets again. The loud sound of grilling, the scent of the items to be sold, the ladies chatting, gossiping about whatever there is to gossip about. Of course he doesn't care. Why would he, anyway?

He looked at one side of the street. He noticed a bunch of children sitting, with a girl of his age in front. That girl is Yuki. She's patting a kid's head, and even if he couldn't hear, he could read the way her mouth moved. She said, "Sorry, Miyu. Maybe next time…"

He shook his head. He didn't want to remember anything in his past. He continued walking.

" Otosan would always praise my older brother… It's like, I don't exist… I try to do my best everytime… but it's just always… him!" the boy said, obviously jealous. He stopped at the boy's statement. He looked over to where he is, and…

**X-x-x-x-X**

"Yuki nee-chan!" a kid's voice called her attention as she faced the boy. She bent her head a little, signifying him to voice out what he wants to say. "I don't get it… at all!" the kid screamed the last part. "Why is it, Hiro?" Yuki asked the boy, calm as she could. " Otosan would always praise my older brother… It's like, I don't exist… I try to do my best everytime… but it's just always… him!" the boy said, obviously jealous.

"And… what makes you think that?" she asked him, pretty teasing in a way, but on the other side…

The boy gave a furious look. Yuki chuckled a little, and said "You know, you two are different people."

"Yeah, and?" Hiro replied, trying to tell her to clear up what she's saying.

"Hmm… let's put it this way. You are you, and brother is brother, okay?" Yuki tried to elaborate it.

"… I don't get you." He crossed his arms. Yuki thought of something else to say. Then she remembered...

"You know, maybe otosan doesn't want to show you, or even tell you. But, surely, he's proud of you." She said, positive of what she's saying. "And what proof do YOU have?" Hiro said, narrowing his eyes, challenging her in a way. Yuki smiled at him, as she leaned down at him. "I've talked to your father once. And, all he talked about was how proud he is of you," she said happily, then winked at him. Hiro's face lightened up. "Really?" he asked, making sure she's telling the truth. Yuki just nodded.

The truth is, Hiro's father is Mayu's son. Then she noticed Sasuke. He wasn't smiling and all. But he's obviously not happy. Well, he never was. But you can differentiate his usual expression from the expression when he's…

"Oh, hey, Sasuke-kun," she smiled, waving to him. but he didn't respond. He just walked away. Yuki followed him, thinking she was the cause of his… mood. "Hey, Uchiha-kun," she called him, the children she was talking, or playing with not far behind. (**a/n: **Actually, Sasuke and Yuki's distance isn't really that far. They're still of earshot.)

"Uhh… is… something bothering you?" Yuki stammered, trying not to make it obvious. He stopped. He didn't look at her. "It's none of your business," he said coldly. But, Yuki didn't seem to mind his words. "I can sense there is," she said, as if Sasuke didn't say anything at all. Everything's actually getting serious when they heard sudden giggles and "Uy's" from behind.

Yuki blushed at this… _Uh-oh,_ she thought. She can't see her face, but she knows she's blushing – hard. "Nee-chan's concerned," Miyu said from the back teasingly. The others giggled, while the others agreed to Miyu. Sasuke faced her. And she started blushing harder than ever. _He could… or WILL see me blushing… Oh no…_ she thought, as she covered her face with a hand. _Better get these kids to run along now,_ she thought of the as the best idea. She was about to turn around when somebody pushed her…

"Ah!" came out of her, quietly, that nobody will hear. She fell on Sasuke's chest. She heard the kids giggle, with matching "Uy's". "Gomen," she whispered to him, as she moved away…

That night…

Yuki buried her face on her pillow, not forgetting what embarrassment she had that time. She still blushed hard. She tried everything she could do just to forget her "little" experience. But she was alone now, so surely she could do everything, especially now that she got her own apartment. She screamed, her face still buried on the pillow. And then later she hugged that pillow, a smile present on her face. She was so embarrassed that time and yet, she couldn't get it off her mind.

And that's one thing she won't forget.

**X-x-x-x-X**

**A/N: **Oh men… I'm sorry I took so long to update T.T This chap's on the hang the whole month!! I can't think of anything, and thought to ask some help from my "anime" friend. But she didn't come, so I needed to think! Peace to all! T.T So, uhm… Reviews are appreciated VERY MUCH. I kinda didn't put much Uchiha this time... I'll do a bit more "clearing up" of this event in the next chapter :D..  
Thanks to Unknown-Uchiha! XD

Oh yeah, I still need a lot of thinking so I thought not to put up the next "official" chapter. YET. So, I think… well, I won't be able to update much,(It's already happening o.o) so I guess I'll have to put up something XD. I'm not sure if it'll work, but I'll try. And I'm also unsure if my next post will be an official chapter or something… :D

THANKS AGAIN!! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
